cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melchior
History Tsar Melchior, known as Tsar Melchior the Magnanimous is the sixth monarch of the kingdom of Lyran. When Tsar Narcis died, and Tsar Melchior stepped to the throne, he applied for nation membership of the New Pacific Order. At the time, the kingdom of Lyran was small, so in attempt to increase profit, Melchior signed the Technology Departments Procure Agreement and sold technology to various larger nations of the New Pacific Order. Upon growth, he eventually became Vice Chairman of the Community Council in the Order, and helped design various projects such as Letters of Pacifica. Due to his gained experience in nation mechanics, he joined the Imperial Academy to teach as an Instructor. Not long after this, Tsar Melchior decided to terminate the membership with the Order, and sign on with the alliance of Ordo Verde. The time the kingdom of Lyran and Tsar Melchior spent with this alliance was very short. Due to the experience and size of the kingdom, it was quickly recognised that the Tsar ought to be equipped with the position of Battle Commander of the Alpha Company. Quickly the membership was cancelled, and Tsar Melchior thought allegiance with the superior ally of Ordo Verde, the Viridian Entente. Known for his few, but grandly orchestrated and mostly violent wars won swiftly, he was assigned to found one of four prime battalions in the Viridian Army. He founded the Phoenix Battalion. For his gentle, but subtle skills within the field of diplomacy, Tsar Melchior was elected by his own request, ambassador to The Jedi Order, and by democracy, ambassador to The Brigade. Tsar Melchior decided to temporarily terminate membership with the Viridian Entente to relieve stress. He attempted to join The Order of the Paradox but was declined membership due to the lack of a vouch from a current member. Instead he turned to Mostly Harmless Alliance where he instantly joined the military ranks as Lieutenant Commander. As predicted by the current Lord of the Viridian Entente, Impero, Tsar Melchior returned to the Entente exactly thirty days later. He reapplied for an consultant position in the Department of Defence, but due to resistance from a department official, it took over a week for the application to be accepted. Upon return he was recognised for his organisational skills and hard work within the Department of Defense prior to his hiatus, he was asked to become Director of Foreign Technology Coordination, wherein he created the Technocapital Technology Organisation. Later the Technocapital Technology Organisation was renamed Technocapital Trade Agency, but the Agency was soon closed due to stress. In February, the Department of Defence was unable to fill the Commander position in the Phoenix Battalion, and Tsar Melchior decided to retake the position conditionally. Here he rebuilt the broken battalion that the previous Commanders had let slip into degeneration. He also assisted in the second battalion reformation where his battalion was one of three battalions surviving. Lastly he decided to let an aspiring Division Officer take his position, so he could focus on advising the new Secretary and Deputy Secretary. Alliance Affiliation Participation in Joint Military Forces Occupation Tsar Melchior has held a variety of positions in the multiple alliances he has hold membership within. The Tsar has positions several places. Current positions include: Lyran *Tsar of the Kingdom of Lyran *General Commander of the Cydonian Guard Viridian Entente * Defence: Advisor * Interior: Advisor * Interior: Community Development * Economics: Advisor * State: Special Interest Delegate (NPO) Former Positions Mostly Harmless Alliance * Defence: Lieutenant Commander Viridian Entente *Defence: Battalion Commander of the Phoenix Battalion x2 *State: Ambassador to The Jedi Order and the Brigade *State: Delegate: ODN *Economics: Director of Foreign Technology Coordination *Economics: Foreign Technology Liaison to WF *Economics: Director of Technocapital Technology Organisation Ordo Verde *Defence: Battle Commander of Alpha Company New Pacific Order * Instructor (Imperial Academy) * Community Council (Special Community Service) * Scribe (Media Corps) * Procurer (Technology Corps) Publications Apology for the Machine: written the 24th of August, and published 28 August, republished in Letters of Pacifica. Achievements Melchior has received a number of awards for his participation in wars and have been nominated for excellent performance in various fields. Most notably is the nomination for the Order of Viridia, which he declined to receive and asked to be given to his friend Astarle. This was prior to the actual release of awards. New Pacific Order: Awards · · · Viridian Entente: Awards · Category:Lyran Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order